Something Sweet
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Fluff.Stella and Flack….an afternoon off and ice cream


Title: Something sweet  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Fiesta  
Summary: Fluff.Stella and Flack….an afternoon off and icecream

Detective Stella Bonasera glanced up at the quiet knock on her office door. She smiled seeing Mac Taylor.

"Stel, I'm giving people the afternoon off. Go home."

Stella blinked. "Why?"

Mac smiled. "It's slow…..it's ninety degrees in the shade out there. I'll call you guys in if something comes up."

Stella shook her head motioning to the files and paperwork on her desk. "I think I'll stay….get caught up."

"No arguments, Stella."Mac replied. "There's nothing there that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Okay."Stella replied with a grin as she stood.

"Remember this next time we work a week straight."Mac replied returning her smile as he left.

Stella picked up the receiver of her desk phone and dialed a familiar number.

Detective Donald Flack answered on the second ring. "Hi, Stel."

"Hi, yourself. Was wondering if you could get away early? Mac gave everybody the afternoon off."

"Wow, what brought that on?"

Stella laughed. "It's slow and it's summer….he thought we could use the break."

Don glanced at the stack of papers on his desk and then at his watch. "I have about a half hour of paper work left but nothing I can't put off. What do you have in mind?"

"Meet me at the lab and we'll head over to the park."

"Sounds good. See you in a few."

Stella grabbed her things and headed towards the door. She couldn't help but wonder why Don Flack was the first person she called on her first afternoon off in ages.

They were friends yes.  
They enjoyed each other's company, but it'd never been anything more.  
Stella said goodbye to her co-workers and stepped into the elevator. Would it be worth the risk to their friendship for her and Don to try dating?  
Stella shook her head…..today was for fun….not for serious thoughts.

With a smile Stella stepped off the elevator and crossed the lobby.

* * *

Don Flack smiled as he sat next to Stella on a bench in Central Park. It was hotter than hell but where they were in the shade it was bearable.

"This is nice."Flack commented as they watched some kids play.

"Yes it is."Stella agreed as she looked down the path she got an idea. She grabbed Don's hand. "I have an idea, come on."

Don couldn't help but notice how natural it was for them to hold hands. Their friendship had always won out over their mutual attraction. He couldn't help but intertwine his fingers with hers as she led them down the path.

Don laughed as Stella stopped in front of a vendor. "Ice cream?"

Stella grinned. "Why not?"

Don shook his head. "It'll melt before it gets on the cone."

"That's half the fun. What kind do you want?"

Don studied the selection. "Chocolate chip."

Stella nodded and gave their order to young man behind the small wagon.

Minutes later Stella had a giant cone of two scoops one chocolate one strawberry. While Don only had one scoop on his.

With his free hand Don fumbled and pulled out his cell phone. With a grin he opened it and activated the camera. By the time Stella realized his intention her face was already half covered in ice cream.

"You wouldn't dare."

Don hit the button with a grin and hit another to save the picture. Danny would enjoy that later he was sure.

"You'll pay for that one, Don."Stella

"Will I?"

"Yes."Stella replied as she stepped closer to Don. She wasn't quite sure how since she had nothing at the moment to throw at him.

Don just smiled and shook his head as he dodged away from her. As Don smiled at Stella's sticky situation he was struck once again at how natural this was. They both had dated other people but there was still something between them that they'd danced around.  
Something strong.

Unbidden a memory crept back for Don. A grim memory of hearing her address come over the police radio when her building was on fire.  
He still remembered the intense fear he'd felt as he raced for the scene not knowing if she'd made it out.  
Still remembered how relieved he'd felt when he'd finally found her sitting on the back of one of the ambulances.  
How many times did it take nearly losing her for him to take a chance?

Stella used a napkin to get some of the ice cream off of her face. As she did an idea came and Stella moved closer to Don and promptly swiped the now wet napkin across his nose.

"Hey!"Don protested her action dragging him back to the present. He used the back of his hand to wipe the remnants of strawberry ice cream off of his nose.

"Payback."Stella replied with a grin as she returned her attention to the rapidly melting ice cream cone in her hand. What was left of the strawberry had already melted into the chocolate.

Don laughed as he saw her attention go to the mess of a cone in her hand. "I think you're losing the battle there, Stel."

"Mmmmywk."Stella replied through a mouthful of ice cream.

"What was that?"Don asked as he stepped closer. "Didn't quite catch that one."

Stella swallowed. "I said maybe you're right."

Don chuckled as he used the napkin to try to wipe away some of the ice cream on her right cheek.

Stella was often amazed by Don's tenderness. He came off as a tough guy but when it came to people he cared out his heart was on his sleeve.

"Thanks."Stella replied as she took the napkin from him.

"Anytime."Don replied then his gaze focused on her face once more and he saw a spot of strawberry on the tip of her nose.

"What?"Stella asked sensing his scrutiny.

Don grinned. "You have some on your nose."

Stella started to reach up with the napkin to wipe it off but Don gently caught her hand stopping her.

"I got it."Don replied huskily as he leaned in and softly kissed her nose affectively getting rid of the wayward ice cream.

"Thanks."Stella breathed her voice barely above a whisper as their eyes locked.

As he pulled back Don dipped his head once more and captured her lips in a kiss that was anything but tentative.

Both of their ice cream cones fell to the hot pavement forgotten.

Stella melted into Don's arms as the kiss intensified. As coherent thought fled Stella couldn't help but wonder if this was a first kiss what would the future bring?

end


End file.
